Adventures of Another Kind: Chapter II
by anonymous187
Summary: The second chapter of a tale following a man named Tony, who has begun to notice strange things.


_*Ring*Ring*Ring*_

Tony awoke rather quickly. He was very shaken. After taking a minute to collect his thoughts, Tony glanced at the clock. It was a minute to six, September 1st. Tony gave a sigh of relief. "_It was a dream. That must be it. It was just a dream_" he thought to himself. But has he tried to go through his morning routine of getting ready, he noticed something peculiar. His legs were experiencing a strange pain in his legs. At times the pain was so much that he had to sit down. He remembered his "dream". "_It probably just a coincidence. I must have slipped on the stairs on the way in the door last night. Yes, Yes. That must be it"_. Still, Tony felt somewhat of an eerie feeling around him, so he decided to skip his morning workout, and decided to go for breakfast instead.

Tony stopped at a delhi next to Central Park. He took his time eating, still trying to figure out the events of his dream. _"It all seems so strange" _he thought. It was about 10:15, the same time as his dream, when heard...tremors. He jumped, but stayed put. Tony was afraid to go outside, for fear of a possible repeat of his dream, or maybe he was just being paranoid, he wasn't sure. He went to the bathroom to wash his face. As he was doing this, he felt a massive tremor in front of the delhi. Tony ran outside to see people both running away and staring at the site that was in front of him.

Tony stood starring at two pairs of giant footprints. He was able to pick out some small things. One set of footprints were larger, and had the basic engraving of UGG Boots (Tony should know, his wife had a few pairs). The other set were noticeably smaller, and appeared to be somewhat of a more formal pair that he couldn't make out. He then looked towards the end of Manhattan, where most of the city was located. Tony thought he was seeing things.

He saw two giant women walking together. They were just as big as the one he saw in his dream. Tony observed their details closely. The one wearing the UGGS had medium length blond hair and appeared to be about 21, much younger than the one Tony saw previously. She was wearing jeans (which were tucked in to her UGGs), a T-Shirt, and a light jacket. The younger girl appeared to be about 11, a brunette wearing her hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a school girl outfit (much like one would see on students attending catholic school; knee high white socks, skirt, sweater, book bag and all). Tony was able to move closer, but stayed close enough to buildings as not to get stepped on. He was able to quickly go to the top of a small 10-Story Building nearby, and was able to hear the girls conversation.

"Alright, Jessica, listen up," said the older blond girl, "Your mom is paying me a lot of money to babysit you while she's away. She said you can have fun destroying the city, but she doesn't want you to do anything dangerous, understand?"

"Ok cousin Ally, I won't get hurt. Besides, getting to destroy the city and eat all of these people is SO much fun. Do you want to help me Ally?"

"I think I'll pass, you can handle it yourself, Jesse, you're a big girl"

And with that the young girl strolled off, carelessly stepping on cars and people as she went. The older one leaned against The Empire State Building, giving off what looked like a happy snicker as her cousin dealt her destruction. Even though the iconic skyscraper was just over twice as tall as she was, the comparison in size was impressive.

The one thing that was said that shocked Tony the most was said by the little girl. "_Eat People?"_, Tony thought shockingly. Of course after he thought about it, it did seem somewhat feasible. Compared to the Two Girls, the people on the street were the size of ants, maybe slightly larger. Still Tony found this to be disturbing.

As he was about to leave the rooftop, Tony heard a loud grumbling. It came from the Older Girl, who placed her massive hand on her belly "Oh no," Tony said aloud.

"Ugh...looks like that light breakfast didn't fill me up," said the giant blonde. She looked down and appeared to pick something up nearby. After hearing a rumbling noise coming from the ground, the girl rose again, and Tony stood in shock. The girl had was holding Madison Square Garden. Compared to the girl, the stadium looked like a large snack bowl. The blonde wasted no time, as she ripped the roof off the arena. Tony recalled that there was a convention of some kind going on inside, and this was confirmed by what seemed like thousand screams coming from inside. The girl then leaned back against the Empire State, reached inside the arena, grabbed a handful of people, and tossed them into her mouth. For Tony, it was a nightmare. His attention was then turned back to the loud smashing being made by the 11 year old tearing up the city. She had already left her mark, destroying many building in the section of city Tony was in. By this time, Tony had gone down back to street level, and once again stayed close to building, so not to be noticed. She turned her attention to the Chrysler Building. "Cool!" She exclaimed, as she noticed a large gathering on one of the lower levels. Much like her cousin had just done, she reaching into that floor, pulled out a bunch of people, popped them in her mouth, swallowed them and continued on. Tony turned back to the blonde and noticed a number of helicopters swarming around her. She looked annoyed by their presence. She preceded to swat a few with her hand, reducing them to balls of fire, and even sucked a few into her mouth and sent them down her gullet.

By this point, about a half hour later, Tony had reached the lower east side. He had driven...correction...taken a care that had been left behind. _"If I can get to the World Trade Center Station, maybe I can follow the subway tunnels and get the hell out of here" _he said to himself. As he went through his though process, he caught a glimpse of the young girl grabbing a large number of people and stuffing them in her book bag. "I'll save you for later," she said.

When Tony got to the tunnel, he noticed there was a subway train sitting in the station. People were trying to pile in, with hopes of escape. Tony went to the side that didn't have the platform, as to avoid the crowd. As he walked pass one of the packed cars, he grabbed a handle on the one of the end cars when he felt a sudden jerk upward. It took a few seconds to realize that the young girl had picked up the entire subway train.

"Ally! Look what I found!'

"Wow, nice job Jesse. But it looks like this train is too full to eat by yourself." The Blonde Girl though for a second as Tony held onto the edge for dear life. The people inside waited in eager, fearful anticipation, waiting to see what their fate would be. Finally, she spoke up. "Here's an idea. there are 10 cars in this train. We can split it down the middle. You can have five, and I can have five. Sound fair?"

"Ok", said the young schoolgirl.

The Blonde them proceeded to split the train, like she described. Tony was on the Blonde Girl's half, but the younger girl ate her's first. She devoured it much like one would a pasta noodle, slurping it into her mouth and into her tummy.

"Mmmmmmmm...that was tasty, but my tummy still isn't full, can we go get the rest of them?"

"Hold on a second, I need to finish my half, then we can gather whatever people are left and go home. Sound good?"

"YEAH! Thanks for taking me on this trip, Ally"

"No problem little cous, glad you enjoyed it so far. Now, back to business"

She tilted her head back and lowered her snack into her mouth. Tony was standing on to the last car, and screamed as the car went into the 21 year old's mouth. She closed her mouth, and then there was absolute silence.


End file.
